bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kitsu Chokushi
Kitsu Chokushi (清子狐, Chokushi Kitsu) is a member of the Chokushi Clan. Appearance Personality and Traits A strong and intelligent young woman, Kitsu prefers to solve things with brute force- something that puts her at odds with the rest of her clan. Powerful and passionate, Kitsu prefers to use her strength to intimidate others in order to get what she wants, with varying results. She sees most people as being below her, and as such, refers to them as trash, with the sole exception of Kiyoko. In light of this, Kitsu is exceedingly arrogant and views her power as the one and only absolute. To this measure, she seeks out strong opponents in the hopes that she can witness other strong powers. However, she has shown a much gentler side to her; despite everything, she often displays a kinder part of her personality to Chiyu; the two sharing a close bond- though the nature of that bond is unknown. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: While not as proficient in Zanjutsu as the clan head, Kitsu is still incredibly skilled with her blade, able to effortlessly defeat Kaori in their first encounter. Kitsu focuses on quick, precise strikes, always aiming to hit her opponent's vital points in battle. She uses misdirection in her attacks and even though doing so allows for holes in her defense she is more than capable of making it up with surprise attacks. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Kitsu has repeatedly shown great agility and coordination in her attacks. In addition to having powerful punches, Kitsu has also shown proficiency in counterattacks, takedowns, and body locks. She has repeatedly been able to catch an opponent's weapon strikes with a single hand. Kitsu favors right-crosses into the face and brutal kicks to the midesection, which is usually more than enough to incapacitate her foes. Shunpo Expert: Kitsu is highly knowledgable in Shunpo, able to move huge distances in the blink of an eye. She often moves in zig-zagging motions, making it hard for her opponents to predict her movements. She has shown great enough reflexes to dodge point-blank sword attacks unscathed. She uses many acrobatic rolls and flips, further enhanced by Shunpo. Enhanced Strength: Despite her feminine frame, Kitsu is highly powerful, able to lift and drag items many times her height and weight. Enhanced Speed: Kitsu has repeatedly shown herself to be a very agile fighter. Kitsu has demonstrated great reflexes in battle, able to quickly dodge a strike with no wasted effort and she can instantly counterattack right after. Enhanced Durability: Kitsu has high durability. Kidō Expert: Kitsu is skilled enough in the use of the level 31 Shakkahō spell that she can fire it without much trouble half of the time but in other instances it has exploded indiscriminately. Kitsu also has enough knowledge of Kidō to manipulate it for purposes other than fighting, such as using her Shakkahō spell to illuminate dark alleyways. However, she is only able to create a small light without reciting the full chant. Vast Spiritual Power: Kitsu possesses a immense amount of spiritual power. When released in a potent aura, Kitsu's aura takes the form of a torrent of blazing white light, which has the potential to burn and set her surroundings on fire. Zanpakutō Shingetsu (新月影 New Moon) is Kitsu's Zanpakuto. When sealed, it takes the form of a katana with a black blade and a grey hilt and handle. Shikai: It's release command is unknown, as Kitsu prefers to use it in it's sealed state. Shikai Special Ability: Like all moon-type Zanpakutō, it possesses the Getsuga Tenshō. However, it also has the ability to project and amplify fear. With Fear Projection, Kitsu can warp reality in a sense, based on the victim's fears. It is not limitless however, and the form that this ability takes depends on the victims personal fears. With this power, the victim is literally scared to death. Fear Amplification is different, as it allows her to actually bring the fears to life. If the victim overcomes their fear however, the illusion will fade, or the fear that has been brought to life will "die". Getsuga Tenshō (月牙天衝, Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer): At the instant of the slash, Shingetsu absorbs her spiritual energy and releases highly condensed spiritual energy at the tip of the blade, magnifying the slash attack and then flies forward. This slash takes the form of a crescent moon or in the shape of a wave. Relationships Trivia *Shingetsu was given by Aha from one of his old Bleach Fanfiction Wiki characters. All credit goes to him. Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Female Category:Chokushi Clan Category:LGBT Characters